Swat Kats: City Fall
by Zavarious
Summary: Short Story: "In an instant, the Swat Kats may be in the greatest terror they'll ever face."


"There are days where something isn't going well for you. You feel like your falling into this dark pit. Everything is against you. Your alone. Your scared. And the only thing you can do now, is try to fight your way out. This fight means EVERYTHING! Whether you live or die. Your weak or your strong. Good or Evil. A Rising Empire... or a Falling City."

Razor woke up from his sudden blackout.  
A large cloud surrounded his full view outside the jet... The jet!  
He suddenly remembered.  
The jet was currently hanging off the side of one of the sky scrapers after crashing into it.

Razor tried yelling, but it only came out as a urgent whisper, "T... T-Bone?"

No answer.  
He couldn't tell whether he was dead or just pasted out up at the front of the jet.

"...T-Bone." He tried yelling again, but just came out as another whisper except a bit louder.

Suddenly, he heard something coming from within the building.  
Glass was slowly beginning to smash from the windows. Support panels groaning against the sides of the jet. That limpness feeling you get in your legs when you feel yourself moving high up above ground came to him.  
Razor rushed for his seat straps, but it seemed that they were stuck.

"T-Bon-!"

The jet tilted backwards and hit against the building. The front part of the jet ripped off.

"T-BONE!" Razor's scream echoed.

His stomach turned as the jet began descending first upside down, then right side up and repeating in the air.  
Everything seemed almost slower.  
Countless times Razor and T-Bone have nearly descended to their death in this jet with that thrilling death spiral, but have always gotten out of it.  
This, however, was different.  
Razor never liked flying upside down nor the feeling of falling.  
He could see flashes of the city street below coming.  
Every time he saw the street, a flash of Callie's face seemed to rush by.  
The street was closer.  
Another flash filled his vision. It was the time he and Callie went to the see the philharmonic orchestra play at the Moorkroft Philharmonic.  
The jet hit the side of the building, waking Razor up from the short daydream.  
The street. The flash he saw showed that it was nearly closer.  
Flash. He and Callie sitting at a restaurant, jazz music playing.  
The street. He could almost see the two yellow lines separated.  
Flash. The music gets him to slowly raise Callie out of her seat.  
The street. It comes even closer now.  
Flash. Slowly dancing close together.  
The street. The rocks. The fires.  
Flash. A soft kiss on his lips.  
THE STREET.

For the first time of being a Swat Kat... He didn't feel like that wise tracking Razor character.  
He felt like that cautious Jake from high school...  
... helpless...  
And then...

BLACK...

T-Bone opens his eyes and quickly grabs the control stick as he frantically looks around his surroundings.  
Clouds of dust cover most of the streets.  
He feels his helmet almost tightening on his head and rips it off.  
He breaths.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, He begins to relax his muscles and smile a little.

"How do we always survive this kinda stuff, Razor?" He chuckles.

No answer.

"Razor?..." He calls out.

Still no answer.  
T-Bone rips off his seat straps and hops on top of Razor's dashboard. Razor looked like he was out... that or...  
T-Bone tried to take off Razor's seat straps, but they didn't release. He showed his claws and ripped them apart and lifted Razor up from the seat to his lap.

"Razor?..." He whispered.

silence.  
motionless.

"Buddy?... " His hand holding Razor's head shock him a little.  
"Come on buddy. You're gonna be okay."  
It sounded like he was trying to comfort Razor. But really, it was to mostly calm himself for a moment.  
A bit of blood ran from Razor's lips. T-Bone, a buffed feline, had his heart suddenly stop.

Razor slowly opened his eyes.  
T-Bone's heart was now racing with mixed emotions.

Razor weakly smiled at T-Bone.

"You'd think I would have gotten over passing out in the jet after defeating the Pastmaster's dragon critters." Razor weakly chuckles.  
T-Bone can't help but laugh loudly. "Guess we need to keep working on that, Ah buddy?"  
They laugh together for a moment, then they slowly begin to lift themselves from the jet until suddenly small hands grab their shoulders; throwing them off the jet and dragging them across the rocky street.  
Razor reaches up for the hands that are holding him and pulls it towards his face.  
A Creeplings familiar cartoonish devil face appears in front of him. He throws it into the dust cloud surrounding them.  
T-Bone does the same and throws it into the cloud.

Razor and T-Bone get to their feet and rush back to the jet and search for their glove-a-trix's.  
Two large hands push them off the jet and back onto the street.  
Razor was the only one able to get his glove-a-trix.  
Something big climbed it's way up on top of their destroyed jet, making it groan in pain.  
The figure's dark silhouette formed from within the clouds above them.  
The sound of a metal cane tapping onto the jet could be heard.

"Before we begin this mess again, I've been pondering a question I wish to ask first, " Echoed a grungy demonic voice from the clouds.  
T-Bone and Razor already knew to whos origin the voice belonged to.  
"What have you done for this city?" It asked.

T-Bone grinds his teeth together and rushed after the silhouette in rage, "You already know the answer that Dark Cru-"  
Before T-Bone reached the figure, the cane that had been tapping on the jet strikes T-Bone across the chest; causing him to fly away and land on a pile of rocks.  
Razor puts his glove-a-trix on and rushes after the figure. "We've done more good than you'll ever do!"  
Again, before he could even touch the silhouette, the large cane wiped through the air and strikes across Razor's face; causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

"It seems I have become very good at swatting the Swat Kats, wouldn't you say?", This devil's voice chuckled to himself.  
Razor puts both hands over his face. Not just because of the pain he feels from the cane's blow, but because of the bad pun his attacker just made.  
T-Bone picks himself up from landing on the pile of rocks and puts his hands behind his back and cracks it. "No wonder you're our worst enemy."

The voice then spoke, "You've only managed to save a handful of citizens in this city, but never the countless others that have perished."  
The sound of metal being ripped off came from the bottom and side of the jet, followed by the sound of running gasoline hitting the street.  
The radical squadron came and stood together once more. Razor adjusting his glove-a-trix while pondering his next move and T-Bone cracking his knuckles and creating his iconic sharp tooth half snarling muzzle.

"Those Enforcers continue to hunt and publicly humiliate you, You cause more damage in this city than repairs...", The voice growled.  
"And at the end of the day... Every villain you encounter will always rise again. Smarter and quicker than before. Do you not see SWAT KATS?!... You. Are. Losing."  
The Creeplings psychotic laughter's surround the area. A small spark of light flashes on where the figure stands.

"So tell me... Are ready to lose again?" It taunts as it lifts the small light in it's claw. The cane begins to tap against the jet again, like the ticking of a clock.  
Razor and T-bone look at each other. They knew what he was saying was true. They were losers to this city.  
But when facing each other at that moment, it was like the old Enforcer days. The kats that were willing to take risks. Fighting their own way... together.  
They then face back at their old enemy and begin making a run to him.

"If we lose..." Razor growls. The two jump in the air to reach the attacker. Razor bringing his glove-a-trix to a fist and pulled behind his head.  
T-Bone releases his claws as he roars, "...Everyone loses!"  
The figure throws the light to the side. The jet burst into flames and finally reveals Dark Kat's face.

"Let the mess continue..." He grins.

E N D


End file.
